1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of drag racing and the need to heat (burn out) the rubber of the tires before beginning a run. More particularly, the invention comprises a device for variably controlling the length of time that the tires of a drag racer are allowed to spin during the burn out process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In drag racing it is important to heat the rubber of the rear tires in order to gain added traction. This is typically done through what is called a burn out, or spinning of the rear tires on wet pavement until they become hot. At the same time, it is important that the tires not become overly hot, so the length of the burn out is critical.
Several drag racing related timers exist, including;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,293, issued to Patrick A. McFadden on Mar. 3, 1998, relates to a method for controlling a transmission in a drag racing vehicle, whereby upon launching the vehicle an interval timer is activated and the transmission is automatically shifted to the next higher gear upon the attainment of a predetermined time interval or predetermined engine revolutions per minute (RPM), whichever occurs first. As each gear shift occurs, a second or third interval timer is reactivated to accomplish subsequent shifts at the attainment of predetermined time intervals or RPM. Unlike the present invention, McFadden does not aid the driver in accomplishing a burn out prior to launching the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,157, issued to Robert E. Furrow on Jun. 20, 1989, relates to an engine speed control circuit for drag racing, wherein a circuit is provided for temporarily reducing speed of a racing vehicle engine during a time interval that can be selected to start at a precisely determined moment during a race for a precisely determined duration. This device is useful in what is called interval racing, where a driver""s goal is to complete the course in a prescribed time and cutting power once the vehicle has attained a prescribed speed is just a critical as attaining the prescribed speed in the first place. Again, unlike the present invention, Furrow does not aid the driver in accomplishing a burn out prior to launching the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,219 and Re. 32,474, issued to Dennis Reid on Aug. 21, 1984 and Aug. 11, 1987, respectively, relate to a variable time delay apparatus for controlling the start of a vehicle, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,468 issued to Dennis Reid on Jul. 29, 1997 refers to a cross-over compensation circuit, wherein a transmission braking device is engaged with an electronically timed release. With Reid""s devices, a drag racing vehicle""s engine is started and the vehicle moved to the starting line. As the starting light tree counts down to the start, the device is engaged to hold the vehicle in position while the driver applies power to the engine. If the device was engaged properly, the timing device should release the braking device as the start light turns green, allowing an instantaneous start. Reid""s devices apply braking to the transmission, preventing all power from reaching the wheels, unlike the present invention which applies braking to the front wheels freeing the rear wheels to spin for the burn out.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
As stated previously, in drag racing it is important to heat the rubber of the rear tires in order to gain added traction, which is typically done through what is called a burn out, or spinning the rear tires on wet pavement until they become hot. At the same time, it is important that the tires not become overly hot, so the length of the burn out is critical. Drag racing vehicles are typically equipped with a device called a line lock, which, when the brake is engaged locks the brake line to maintain pressure on the brake fluid after the brake pedal is released. Locking the front brakes in such a manner allows the driver to gun the engine while the vehicle is in gear, thus spinning the rear tires. The line lock is activated by a line lock button, usually mounted on the steering wheel, which opens and closes a solenoid, activating the line lock. The present invention is designed to provide a device for variably controlling the duration for which the brake lock is engaged, and thus the duration of a burn out so the tires are sufficiently heated, yet not overheated.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention provide a timer for tire burn out which will be sanctioned by the International Hot Rod Association (IRHA) and the National Hot Rod Association (NHRA).
It is another object of the invention to provide a timer for tire burn out which is easy to install in a drag racing vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a timer for tire burn out which is easy for a novice drag racer to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a timer for tire burn out which is accurate.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a timer for tire burn out which is economical to purchase.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a timer for tire burn out which is easy to install.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.